


Learn to Knock

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Henry learns about the importance of knocking
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Learn to Knock

They shouldn't be doing this. It was their shift and they knew they would be caught for sure.  
But it's just a kiss, how bad can it be?   
Dave and Rupert were making out in the janitor's closet. Sure they could've waited until they were at home but it was a slow day and they were getting impatient.   
Rupert was sitting on a chair and Dave was sitting on his lap as they kissed. Those two were all over each other since Dave confessed his feelings to Rupert at the Christmas Party (more on that later). Rupert made it his mission to protect Dave at all costs. Sometimes they have dates where they stay home and cuddle. Rupert helps Dave with anxiety and social skills and if anyone dares make fun of him, they won't hear the end of it.  
Anyway back to the topic at hand, Dave and Rupert are still making out in the closet, their kiss getting more passionate.   
The two parted lips and begin to giggle at each other.  
"Love ya Dave" Rupert said.  
"Love you too Rupert" Dave said. Dave leans in to kiss Rupert passionately again. Rupert slowly moves his hands to Dave's shirt  
He was about to unbutton his shirt when the two suddenly hears the door open and close. They turn to see Henry standing by the door. He escaped and was wondering why there were two police officers making out in the closet. And why one of them was about to unbutton the other's shirt.  
"What the-" Was the only thing Henry said before Rupert pulls out his gun and shoots him.  
FAIL  
Learn how to knock!

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an image I drew where Henry walks in on Rupert and Dave making out


End file.
